


Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?

by hannahmwrites



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, literally just absolute fluff, this was the first thing i ever wrote for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahmwrites/pseuds/hannahmwrites
Summary: This was a prompt I received on tumblr! (reddiesetrichie)Richie finds himself giving Eddie little kisses while he sleeps





	Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?

Richie had found himself sleeping at Eddie’s house almost every night for the past few months. Things at his own house had gotten progressively worse recently and any time things got too much, he’d bike down to the Kasprak’s residence and climb up and through Eddie’s bedroom window that he always kept unlocked. Sure, he could go to Bill’s or maybe even Ben’s house, but it was Eddie, his best friend, who always seemed to know what to say and when to say it or what to do and when to do it.

So just like he’s done the past few nights, Richie is laying down beside Eddie, listening to the soft sounds of his breathing. Though he would never admit it to anyone, that was one of his favorite sounds. A lot of things about Eddie, he thinks, are his favorite things. His favorite thing though, by far, is when Eddie falls asleep and curls himself into his side, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his torso and pulling himself as close as possible.

He remembers very clearly the first night this had happened. A few months earlier, it had been a particularly bad day in the Tozier household and Richie had come to sneak into Eddie’s room. He was still sleeping and had looked rather peaceful so Richie had decided that he didn’t wanna wake him. He just quietly opened the window and slid into bed beside him. He didn’t think Eddie would mind. 

As soon as he had gotten comfortable, he felt 2 small arms reach out and tug him close. He had almost laughed out loud, thinking Eddie had woken up and was messing with him. He then realized that Eddie didn’t know what he was doing. He almost woke him up, but he knew that if Eddie found out that he had decided to cuddle Richie in his sleep, he may never let Richie stay over again out of embarrassment. So Richie didn’t tell him. What he did do, however, was take the opportunity to really look at Eddie. Like really look at him. The way his eyes would flutter as he’s dreaming, the curve of his nose and how he lets out soft little hums and sighs of contentment as he nuzzles his head further into Richie’s shoulder. Richie’s stomach knotted and his heart almost exploded out of his chest because yeah, he knew Eddie was pretty cute, but he had never realized just how beautiful he was. Before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Eddie’s forehead. At first, he froze, shocked at his own actions and worried what Eddie’s reaction would be if he woke up. To his surprise and relief, Eddie didn’t stir. He could barely sleep the rest of the night. He woke up first that morning. Eddie had not released his grip at all. Richie repeated his actions from the night before, pressing another kiss to his forehead. He couldn’t help it. Still, Eddie didn’t move. Not long after, he felt Eddie begin to stir. Richie immediately shut his eyes and pretended to still be asleep, hoping to save the smaller boy the embarrassment he knew he would feel. He felt Eddie tense so Richie figured that he was fully awake and aware of his head on Richie’s chest and their bodies pressed together. He could practically hear Eddie’s heart pounding. Or maybe it was his own. He hoped it wasn’t. Eddie slowly pulled his arms away from the assumed sleeping Richie and turned to face the other way. Richie waited a few minutes and then pretended to wake up from his sleep. He even makes himself yawn to really sell his performance.

“Mornin’, Eds.”

“Oh… uh… good morning Richie.” Eddie turned to face him, his cheeks burning red.

“Everything okay, spaghetti man?” Richie decided that playing dumb would be the best option.

“Um… I mean yeah. I just didn’t hear you come in last night, is all. Just kinda scared me.” He let out a huff of air and tried to play it off as a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You just looked so cute while you were sleeping. I couldn’t bear to wake you.” Richie smirked at the flustered, blushing boy beside him to make it seem like more of joke than it actually was and he hoped the the blush on his own cheeks wasn’t obvious.

It happened every night Richie stayed from then on like clockwork. They would fall asleep, and at some point during the night, Eddie would intertwine his body with Richie’s. Richie would always rise first and kiss Eddie softly. Sometimes on his forehead, sometimes on his nose or his cheek. He tried not to think about how badly he wanted to kiss his soft looking lips instead. He’s almost dared to do so a few times, but always stops himself because when he finally does get the chance to really kiss Eddie, he’s going to do it right.

He certainly didn’t think that chance was gonna come so soon. Tonight to be exact. Eddie had fallen asleep hours ago and had already hooked himself to Richie. Richie couldn’t sleep though. Thoughts of kissing your best friend senseless tend to keep one awake, Richie has learned. Not to mention the fact that he can’t take his eyes off of him. The golden glow of the street lights outside were illuminating half of Eddie’s small face. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing ever so softly. His messy curls were tickling Richie’s neck. Richie decided that if this were to be the first thing he sees when wakes up every morning for the rest of his life then he’ll be the happiest man alive. Again, not being able to help himself, he kisses the top of Eddie’s head right before he drifts into sleep.

Richie woke up expecting to see a still sleeping Eddie laying on top of him. Instead, he sees an awake, albeit a slightly sleepy looking, Eddie, still cuddled into him, but propped up on his elbows looking down at him.

“Hiya, Eds.” He greets with a smile, happy that Eddie is now consciously pressing himself against him instead of cluelessly doing it in his sleep.

“Why do you only kiss me when I’m sleeping?” Eddie isn’t blushing at all. Just looking down at Richie with soft eyes.

“Uh- I- You- but you- what?” Richie’s eyes widen and his face heats up as he tries to comprehend the unexpected question.

“I’ve been faking it. Being asleep I mean.” He doesn’t take his eyes off of Richie’s. “The first few times I really didn’t do it on purpose but then I woke up to you kissing me. So I started cuddling you on purpose. But, why do you only do it when you think I’m sleeping?” He was slightly blushing now.

“Well I- I didn’t think you would want me to. I don’t know. Like- like maybe you would of thought it was weird. Or something.” Richie finally breaks eye contact when he can feel his face get hotter by the second and Eddie nearly giggles at the sight of the flustered boy.

“I didn’t mind. I liked it.” Eddie smiles softly.

“Really?” He tries not to sound too excited, but he knows he failed when Eddie laughs.

“Yeah, it was sweet, but I think I would like it a lot more now that I’m not pretending to be asleep.”

Richie swears his heart might actually burst. Nervously, he leans up quickly and pecks Eddie on the cheek.

“You missed.”

“What?” Richie scrunches his nose in confusion.

“You missed.” Eddie giggles. He grabs Richie’s chin and a tilts his head up as he leans down to meet him. 

Before Richie can even comprehend what is happening his lips are moving in synch with Eddie’s. The kiss doesn’t last long and it’s kind of messy but also gentle, soft and sweet. Just like Eddie. It was better than he could’ve ever imagined. They’re both smiling when they pull away.  
Richie could definitely get used to doing this every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @reddiesetrichie!


End file.
